


【飛唐/唐飛】屢試不爽

by judy520mina



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※唐毅x孟少飛※突然想寫寫兩人不同的撒嬌模式，好喜歡飛唐互寵喔喔喔
Kudos: 6





	【飛唐/唐飛】屢試不爽

**Author's Note:**

> ※唐毅x孟少飛  
> ※突然想寫寫兩人不同的撒嬌模式，好喜歡飛唐互寵喔喔喔

唐毅偶爾會有意地撒嬌，這是他對付孟少飛的手段之一。  
想要應付男朋友的鬼靈精怪與不時會莫名短路的腦袋瓜，儘管心中充滿寵溺，該耍的流氓、該擺的姿態、該使的撒嬌，一樣都不會少。  
因為機會實屬難得，孟少飛可說是格外吃他這套，簡直屢試不爽。  
唐毅大多數時候與其說是浪漫，不如說是務實。他的愛不張揚不外放，而是細細藏在日常生活中無微不至的關懷與照顧，他會親手下廚、隨時注意男友的身體狀況、天冷時幫對方加外套，他的深情往往含在眸中，只有調情時會忍不住對他使壞。  
孟少飛愛他的細心、愛他的悶騷、愛他的使壞，也愛他難得的示弱。

這幾天唐毅似乎有心事，孟少飛能感覺到。  
之所以察覺，是由於夜晚兩人同床共枕時，唐毅略顯焦躁的翻來覆去，以及不甚均勻的呼吸聲響。  
失眠對從前的唐毅而言算家常便飯，對仇恨的執著使他經常睡不好覺，午夜夢迴總被心底最深處的惡夢驚醒，這樣的情況已經在一切真相都大白的今日有所好轉，往往摟著懷裡人，就是一覺到天明。  
也因此這般的異常讓孟少飛不得不多留個心眼。  
是夜，孟少飛又被枕邊人輾轉反側的雜音與躁動吵醒。  
於是他決定開口了，「唐……你睡不著嗎？」  
「抱歉，吵醒你了？」唐毅的語氣聽起來盛滿愧疚。  
「我沒事的，不用在意我。」孟少飛輕觸對方臉龐，柔聲問道：「你有煩惱嗎？能和我說嗎？」  
「也不是什麼不能說的事，只是不知道該從何說起。」唐毅側過身與他面對面，「公司最近狀況不太好……好像有人惡意在搞我們。」  
「是和之前行天盟的事情有關嗎？」  
「應該不是，我認為可能是企業之間的問題，還要再調查。」  
「噢……那我或許幫不上什麼忙了。」孟少飛皺起臉，表情遍布著失落。  
見戀人因無能為力而顯得比自己還憋屈的模樣，唐毅湊上前用吻撫平他深鎖的眉間，「你在我身邊就是最大的幫忙了。」  
「嗯，你別那麼擔心啦！萬一真的不幸發生什麼，大不了公司收一收，我養你啊。」  
「你要養我嗎？」  
「只是可能住不了豪宅就是了，哈哈。」  
唐毅望著眼前這個被自己放在心尖上的人，原本焦躁不安的情緒頓時像被蒸氣熨燙過一般變得服貼平整，「那寶寶肚子餓了，要爸爸餵奶。」  
「你剛剛是在開黃腔嗎？」孟少飛愣了一會，「這跟那個有什麼關係？」  
「你不是說要養我，解決孩子的基本生理需求是理所當然的事吧？」  
……這傢伙竟然還能開玩笑，看來應該是不用擔心了。  
孟少飛笑出聲，接著敞開雙手，「那寶寶還不快過來給我抱抱？」  
唐毅聞言旋即將臉埋進對方胸口，本就鬆鬆掛在孟少飛肩上的浴袍敞開了大半，他蹭著男友富有彈性的肌肉，雙手也不規矩地搓揉起對方觸感極佳的臀部。  
孟少飛有一下沒一下地輕拍著男人的背，哄小孩似的，「左紅葉和道一哥也在呢，他們會跟你一起面對呀，還有我，雖然提供不了實質的幫助，但我可以在你身邊哄你開心。」  
「嗯。」  
「嗯……啊，別吸那麼大力，會痛。」  
「不吸怎麼喝奶？」  
「你真的很色！」  
「可是你喜歡。」  
「我啥時說過喜歡了！」  
「所以你不喜歡？」  
「我……哼！」孟少飛拿他沒辦法，只得氣噗噗地敲打懷裡人的頭洩憤，「睡覺啦！你好幾天沒睡好了！」  
「那你今天要整晚抱著我睡。」  
「隨便你啦！」

在這之後過了幾天。  
孟少飛半夜突然尿急，以往他習慣先開夜燈再去廁所，但思及唐毅最近的睡眠品質，擔心他會被任何微小的動靜給打擾，最終他決定摸黑走過去。  
即使已經盡其所能放輕腳步，依然功虧一簣。  
「哎呀！」  
哀號聲不大，但足以使淺眠的唐毅聞聲而起。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒、沒事啦，撞到頭而已。」  
「怎麼會撞到頭？」唐毅起身開了燈走向孟少飛，捧著他的腦袋仔細查看。  
「就……怕開燈會影響到你睡覺嘛。眼睛還沒適應，不小心撞到櫃子了。」  
「你真的是傻呼呼的。」唐毅見沒什麼大礙，幫他稍微揉了揉撞到的地方，「想開燈就開燈，我寧可被你弄醒也不想看到你把自己弄傷，懂嗎？」  
「知道啦……」  
「知道就好，快去廁所吧。」  
撇完尿回到床上，夜燈還亮著，唐毅靠坐在床頭等他，「過來我看看。」  
乖巧地爬到他身旁坐好，唐毅將人擁進懷裡，嗅聞他髮間洗髮乳的香味，「你好香哦。」  
「我們用的不是同一款洗髮精嗎？」  
「在你身上就是比較香。」  
「你又在撩我了！」  
「我只想撩你。」  
孟少飛傻笑出聲，他環住對方的腰，把臉貼在他頸窩邊仰視著他，「剛剛撞到頭了，要老公親親才能好。」  
唐毅嘴角牽起微笑，輕吻他額頭，「這樣可以嗎？」  
「不夠。」  
「那這樣夠嗎？」又接著吻他臉頰。  
「不是親那裡啦──」孟少飛噘起嘴進行暗示。  
「這裡嗎？」唐毅視若無睹，吻向他高挺的鼻梁和薄薄的眼皮。  
「你不想親就算了，我要睡覺了！」說著就要轉身躺下，被對方一個及時堵在唇上的吻給阻止了。  
唐毅摟著他，先是唇瓣互相接觸試探，然後稍微使勁吮吸男友的下唇，像空腹多日的野獸在漫山遍野尋覓後奪得鮮美，孟少飛情不自禁地張開嘴，引誘對方探入並主動纏上他柔軟的舌，如一對湖面上交頸的天鵝，於糾纏挑逗中汲取彼此身上每一寸炙熱的氣息。  
濃烈的親吻抵達尾聲，孟少飛氣都還沒喘勻，作勢又想吻上，被唐毅按住了肩膀，「不可以了，再親下去就要出事了。」  
「唔。」他整張臉寫著不滿足，「討厭，為什麼明天還要上班……」  
「你要乖乖上班才能賺錢養我啊，你自己說的。」  
孟少飛再度被自己曾經脫口的話堵得無法辯駁。  
唐毅心中竊笑，手指緩緩摩娑對方耳垂，「不用擔心我，公司這幾天已經有所對策，情況應該暫時控制住了。」  
「那就好。」  
「快睡吧。」  
放下心中重擔，兩人雙雙陷入被窩，在北極星的引導下，駛回睡海的正軌。

※ ※ ※

孟少飛時常無意識撒嬌，儘管他本人並不承認。  
撒嬌技能幾近點滿的孟少飛簡直可以說是得心應手地在日常生活中將它發揮得淋漓盡致。  
而唐毅表面上不說，潛意識卻裡很吃這套，每當孟少飛做錯事時，他總是習慣性地微微低頭，噘起雙唇，一對大眼睛眨巴眨巴地由下而上望著他，然後用他黏黏的嗓音輕輕軟軟地向他道歉，宛如一隻不小心咬壞主人貴重物品的大型犬，無辜又可憐的模樣讓唐毅感覺自己似乎都能瞧見那無形垂落的耳朵和尾巴。  
就像現在。  
「如果不是我今天剛好想到要去警局接你，又剛好遇上趙立安，那這件事我是不是會永遠被蒙在鼓裡？」  
「我只是不想讓你擔心嘛……」  
說來湊巧，唐毅今日臨時起意想給孟少飛一個驚喜，沒事先告知對方就抵達警局打算接他下班，打了幾通電話卻全被轉進語音信箱，此時恰巧遇上走出大門的趙立安，隨口一問得知男友外出蒐證還沒回來。  
一切如常，怎知趙立安沒話找話，一句「阿飛昨天回家後還好嗎還有沒有頭暈不舒服？」讓整件事情就這麼被抖了出來。  
唐毅追問之下才知道孟少飛昨日和趙立安一同出外勤時，因趙立安途中想上廁所，孟少飛留在路邊等人，恰逢一名穿著高中制服的女學生神色匆忙地奔向他，發抖著告訴他自己的朋友在小巷內被一群流氓恐嚇勒索，她情急之下太過害怕也不敢上前阻止，只得逃出來找人求助。孟少飛見這名學生慌張到不知所措的模樣，也不作多想就跟著她一起衝去一旁的巷子口，卻被另一名陌生男子倏地從身後以沾滿乙醚的手帕摀住了口鼻，打算將他迷昏拖進旁邊停在路口的轎車。儘管在被襲擊的當下孟少飛瞬間反應過來欲做反擊，仍不慎吸進了些許麻醉劑致使動作靈敏度大幅下降，幸好趙立安及時出現抓住男子並出示了警員證，兩人合力將男子與學生逮捕，這起意外才告一段落。  
唐毅從趙立安口中知曉此事時，差點沒氣到腦溢血。  
「所以連你被襲擊這麼重要的事都瞞著我？孟少飛，你知不知道這樣反而讓我更擔心！」唐毅的五官因惱怒而變得猙獰，音量也不自覺放大，「你知道我有多無力嗎？在你差點被人綁架的時候，我什麼都做不了，甚至連這件事都不清不楚，只能在你已經沒事了的現在，才偶然聽見別人提起！好像連如此危及你生命安全的重大意外你都不會想到要跟我求助，好像我對你而言根本一點都不重要一樣……！」  
「才不是呢！」孟少飛雙手捧住唐毅的臉強迫他面對自己，「就是因為你非常非常重要，就是因為知道你會胡思亂想，就是因為怕你會為了我衝動行事，怕你擔心我心疼我為我傷心，我才沒有刻意跟你提的。」  
見唐毅面色稍微和緩了點，孟少飛才深吁一口氣，一枚輕飄飄的吻落在對方嘴角，左右蹭了蹭，「而且我真的沒事啊，我甚至都沒有受傷呢。被襲擊時雖然有點暈暈的，但過了幾小時就完全恢復了，我有去醫院檢查過，真的沒事。」  
唐毅與他對視了幾秒，轉身坐上沙發，故意撇過頭不看孟少飛的臉。  
孟少飛無奈又著急，男朋友氣到快爆炸了該怎麼辦？  
能有什麼辦法，還不是只能哄著寵著。  
於是他蹲到唐毅面前，拉住對方雙手放在自己兩頰上細細磨蹭，「對不起嘛，我不知道你會這麼生氣，以後一定不會再隱瞞你了，我說到做到。」  
「不准再有以後了。」唐毅依然不肯把視線拉回。  
「這種事我無法保證啊……我怎麼知道會這麼衰，剛好就被人家選中了啊。」  
「誰讓你長得太無害，看起來就一臉好欺負的樣子。」聞言，憋不住那顆想嗆男友的心，唐毅終於回過頭。  
「什麼好欺負！真要說的話，趙子看起來還比我蠢多了吧！」趙立安無故躺槍。  
「不好欺負嗎？每次在床上被我隨便調戲幾句就淚眼汪汪的人不知道是誰呢？」  
「我才不是好欺負！我那是只給你欺負！」  
這句話似乎讓聽者很受用，唐毅不悅的表情開始鬆動，「所以真的是隨機犯案嗎？不是因為跟你有過節？」  
「真的啦，他們是慣犯，在路上隨機找人下手綁架再向家屬恐嚇取財，這次多虧了我和趙子總算抓到人了，遇上警察算他們倒楣。」孟少飛笑了笑，「放心，我不會給別人機會來威脅你的。」  
「誰敢拿你來威脅我，我會先讓他好看。」  
「不要亂來啦。」孟少飛握住唐毅的手做出請求的手勢，坐在地上仰視他，「所以不生氣了齁？」  
「還是生氣。」滿臉寫著冷漠。  
「吼唷──」一聲意味不明的抱怨。  
「別坐地上，地板涼。」  
「那我坐你腿上？」  
「不行。」  
「那我躺你腿上！」不給對方拒絕的機會，孟少飛徑直蹦進沙發，腦袋往唐毅大腿上一擱，就這麼愜意地躺著了。  
「你這傢伙……」  
「嘿嘿。啊好痛，不要捏啦！」  
狠狠蹂躪了對方臉頰一番，唐毅抬起臉望向前方，喃喃自語，「孟少飛，其實很多時候當我想到你，我常覺得既幸福又痛苦。」  
「聯絡不到你讓我痛苦、見不到你讓我痛苦、你受傷生病難受讓我痛苦、明知你這份工作充滿風險與意外，但因為你熱愛它，所以我只能眼睜睜看著你往危險的地方衝然後拼命祈禱你能平安回到我身邊……有時甚至連我抱著你，都毫無真實感，總感覺你好像隨時隨地會消失……」唐毅垂眸，卻見腿上的人似乎正盯著他的下頷發愣，「……你有在聽我說話嗎？」  
「啊、抱歉，因為你太好看了，不小心看到有點恍神……」  
「……」男朋友總是少一根筋又捨不得打他罵他，怎麼辦？  
「我男人為什麼連這種角度都這麼完美無死角啊，太天怒人怨了吧──」孟少飛吶喊著將臉埋進唐毅的腹股溝處，雙手圈住對方精實流暢的腰線，努力平息自己心中的激動，過了一會，他小聲地開口：「我不會消失的，唐毅，請你相信我。不管我以前是什麼樣子，從愛上你的那一刻開始，我就發誓一定會為了你好好活著。」  
「所以，相信我吧，唐毅。」

相信我吧。  
我希望每當你想起我，心中可以磅礡著幸福的瀑布，沖刷一切苦痛。  
儘管愛恨本為一體的兩面，我仍執拗地要你看見鋪滿繽紛色彩的那副面孔。  
掙脫陰影的桎梏，讓微風穿透蓊鬱，讓陽光篩過裂縫，讓彩虹灑落夢土。  
你只需輕輕側頭，就能看見我在旁。  
我會一直在。

番外  
「冒失鬼，怎麼又沒穿鞋子。」  
唐毅平靜下來後視線掃過心安理得地躺在他腿上的傢伙，發現對方又打著赤腳走在客廳了。  
孟少飛性格大喇喇，不一定每次進門都會記得換穿室內拖，時常鞋子一甩東西一扔就飛奔至廚房討食，或是跑向唐毅所在的地方討抱。  
唐毅作為一個有點強迫症又愛夫心切的人，每次看見孟少飛又光著腳到處趴趴走，都免不了擔憂他受涼，儘管心知肚明對方已經是成年人了，這種顧慮根本只是多此一舉。  
他摸向孟少飛的腳丫，手上傳來一股涼意，「你腳怎麼這麼冰？」  
孟少飛眼神無辜，「剛剛你對我發那麼大的脾氣，被你身上刺骨的寒意嚇到腳都冷啦。」  
「哪有那麼誇張。」唐毅被他惡人先告狀的無賴行徑逗笑。  
「就有。」孟少飛鼓著臉，講得煞有介事、繪聲繪影，「老公對我兇巴巴，我要聲請保護令！」  
「你想得美。我既沒打你也沒在你身上留下傷痕，你憑藉什麼聲請？」  
「你哪裡沒留下傷痕了！」孟少飛說得振振有詞。  
「我什麼時候留下傷痕了？」唐毅則是聽得一頭霧水。  
「床上！」  
「……」唐毅霎時語塞，「這位孟小朋友，那不叫傷痕，那叫吻痕。」  
「都一樣啦！」  
「不一樣，你拿吻痕去驗傷，我保證絕對沒有人會鳥你。」唐毅故作輕薄地拍他臉頰，「你腳過來給我。」  
孟少飛挺起身板，調整一個舒服的姿勢，大爺似的將腿坦然抬到對方大腿上。唐毅雙手覆上他腳板，溫暖的掌心緩緩搓揉他冰涼的腳丫，交換彼此體溫。  
唐毅一邊幫他暖腳，一邊輕聲開口：「抱歉，剛才太激動了控制不住情緒，如果嚇到你了，我道歉。」  
「沒事啊！我開玩笑的啦，怎麼可能這樣就被你嚇到，我孟少飛欸！」  
「是是是，你是全世界最帥最厲害最優秀的孟警官。」唐毅眼神帶著討好意味與他四目相接。  
「全世界最帥最厲害最優秀的孟警官有一個比他還帥還厲害還優秀的男朋友，所以他一定是這個世界上最幸福的人！」  
望著孟少飛那驕傲的小表情，唐毅胸口隱隱泛起疼痛，無以名狀的痛楚持續地膨脹擴大，彷彿要撕裂胸腔的束縛，星散至無垠的空氣中張狂地放肆咆哮。

太愛這個人了，怎麼辦呢？  
只好拿一輩子的時間來抵帳了。

END


End file.
